Геропротекторы
Геропротекторы - это препараты, которые уменьшают скорость старения и, следовательно, увеличивают продолжительность жизни. Описание Группы веществ Сенолитики Современная наука раскрыла множество естественных веществ, способных продлить здоровый образ жизни. Термин «сенолитик» означает удаление бесполезных(сенесцентных) стареющих клеток из тканей. Солевое старение характеризуется неспособностью старшей клетки к делению, но пожилая клетка продолжает генерировать множество провоспалительных соединений, а также других вредных клеточных медиаторов, которые могут потенцировать повреждение здоровых тканей. Исследователи рака впервые были заинтригованы идеей разработки сенолитических препаратов, которые могли бы выборочно убивать злокачественные раковые клетки без повреждения нормальных клеток в организме. Основываясь на этом исследовании, ученые поняли, что сенолитики могут улучшить здоровье, устраняя стареющие клетки из наших тканей, создавая пространство для новых активных клеток, которые поддерживают работу молодой ткани, органов и систем. Результатом является более молодой, здоровый и лучше функционирующий организм. Надо избавляться от старых клеток, потому что они вносят вклад практически во все известные возрастные расстройства. http://www.lifeextension.com/Magazine/2017/4/Geroprotectors/Page-01 Сенесцентные клетки клетки можно обнаружить с помощью бета-галактозиадазы(фермент, который появляется в сенесцентным клетках), измерения активности генов, блокирующих гибель клеток(чтобы старые клетки не умирали нужно, чтобы они были устойчивы к апоптозу - клеточной программируемой смерти), а также обращения внимания на вещества, выделяемые клетки(вещества, выделяемые сенсцентными клетками -Senescence-associated secretory phenotype, такие как белки-протеазы, расщепляющие межклеточное вещество и цитокины). Такие вещества в больших количествах делают клетки сенесцентными. Но мышам убрали эти вещества, продлив таким образом им жизнь.Ming Xu, Tamar Pirtskhalava, Joshua N. Farr, Bettina M. Weigand, Allyson K. Palmer, Megan M. Weivoda, Christina L. Inman, Mikolaj B. Ogrodnik, Christine M. Hachfeld, Daniel G. Fraser, Jennifer L. Onken, Kurt O. Johnson, Grace C. Verzosa, Larissa G. P. Langhi, Moritz Weigl, Nino Giorgadze, Nathan K. LeBrasseur, Jordan D. Miller, Diana Jurk, Ravinder J. Singh, David B. Allison, Keisuke Ejima, Gene B. Hubbard, Yuji Ikeno, Hajrunisa Cubro, Vesna D. Garovic, Xiaonan Hou, S. John Weroha, Paul D. Robbins, Laura J. Niedernhofer, Sundeep Khosla, Tamara Tchkonia & James L. Kirkland. Senolytics improve physical function and increase lifespan in old age // Nature Medicine. 2018. DOI: 10.1038/s41591-018-0092-9. Антиоксиданты Полифенолы, которые часто обладают антиоксидантными свойствами in vitro, не обязательно являются антиоксидантами in vivoиз-за обширного метаболизма после пищеварения. Во многих полифенолах катехиновая группа действует как акцептор электронов и, следовательно, отвечает за антиоксидантную активность. Однако, эта катехиновая группа подвергается обширному метаболизму при поглощении в организме человека, например катехол-О-метилтрансферазой , и, следовательно, больше не может действовать в качестве акцептора электронов. Многие полифенолы могут выполнять неантиоксидантные функции в мельчайших концентрациях, которые влияют на передачу сигналов от клетки к клетке, активность воспалительных клеток. Добавление антиоксидантов к диете млекопитающих увеличивает среднюю продолжительность жизни до 30 %, но без изменений в максимальной продолжительности жизни«Evidence for a limit to human lifespan» https://www.nature.com/articles/nature19793 thumb|Метформин - препарат, используемый для лечения сахарного диабета 2, но также имеющий свойства геропротектора Список веществ Метформин Метформин был описан как геропротектор, и несколько исследований показали, что метформин может замедлять скорость старения. Механизмы герозащитного действия метформина менее установлены.http://online.liebertpub.com/doi/abs/10.1089/rej.2011.1153Rejuvenation Research «Metformin As a Geroprotector» SkQ SkQ (10- (6'-Пластохинонил) децилтрифенилфосфоний представляет собой класс органических молекул, состоящих из большого органического катиона, которые предлагаются для присоединения к ним молекул к митохондриям.Severin SE, Skulachev VP, Yaguzhinskiy LS (1970). "role of carnitine in the transport of fatty acids through the mitochondrial membrane (in Russian)". Biokhimiia. 35 (6): 1250–1253. PMID 5507937.https://www.aging-us.com/article/101174/text "SkQ" замедлил старение, которое происходит быстрее нормы, у мышей Синтезированы под руководством академика Владимира Скулачёва. Теломераза Одна из причин старения человека является теломеры, которые защищают ДНК, но при этом ничего не кодируют. Каждый раз при делении, ДНК укорачивается. Но в стволовых и раковых клетках такой проблемы нет - у них есть фермент теломераза. Открыли этот фермент в 1997 году, но в 2018 году в Калифорнийском университете Беркли открыли 3-мерную структуру теломеразы, что поможет создавать лекарства от старения.Калифорнийский университет в Беркли - "Long-sought structure of telomerase paves way for new drugs for aging, cancer: Cryo-electron microscopy images reveal details of protein, RNA binding and possible drug-target sites." 25 April 2018. Временная экспрессия мРНК теломеразы может служить быстрым и эффективным способом омоложения клеток в прогерии. Хотя длительная экспрессия теломеразы может вызвать опасения, связанные с иммортализацией, такой подход не привел к дегенерации клеток. Американским ученым удалось обратить преждевременное старение клеток, взятых у пациентов с прогерией, путем удлинения теломер с помощью РНК-терапии. Результаты работы опубликованы в Journal of the American College of Cardiology.Journal of the American College of Cardiology. «Telomerase mRNA Reverses Senescence in Progeria Cells» https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0735109717377550 В сентябре 2015 года Элизабет Пэрриш, директор фармацевтической компании BioViva, первой в мире решила генно модифицировать, чтобы продлить жизнь посредством вставки гена, из-за которого образовываются больше теломеразы.Техасская медицинская лаборатория SpectraCell. https://www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2016-04/brf-fgt042116.php Рессератрол Исследователи под руководством профессора кафедры молекулярной генетики Эксетерского университета Лорны Харрис испытали действие растительного фенола ресвератрола и его аналогов на старые человеческие клетки соединительной ткани — фибробласты. Известно, что по мере старения в тканях человека накапливаются клетки, которые, оставаясь живыми, перестают расти и выполнять свои функции. Их скопление делает ткани и органы более восприимчивыми к болезням. Ученые выяснили, что ресвератрол (содержится в красном вине, темном шоколаде, красном винограде и других фруктах) стимулирует активность факторов сплайсинга — "созревания" матричной РНК. После использования ресвератрола стареющие клетки начали омолаживаться — у них восстанавливался цикл деления и увеличивалась длина теломерUniversity of Exeter. "Old human cells rejuvenated in breakthrough discovery on aging." 7 November 2017. Рапамицин Исследования, которые были проведены независимо в трех лабораториях, показали, что самцы мышей, начавшие принимать в пожилом возрасте рапамицин живут на 9 процентов дольше, а самки в старости на 13% дольше.David E. Harrison et al. Rapamycin fed late in life extends lifespan in genetically heterogeneous mice // Nature (16 July 2009). V. 460. P. 392–395. Doi:10.1038/nature08221. 2) Matt Kaeberlein, Brian K. Kennedy. Ageing: A midlife longevity drug? // Nature (16 July 2009). V. 460. P. 360–361. Doi:10.1038/nature08246. Белок Lamin A Причиной детской прогерии (преждевременного старения) является мутация гена, кодирующего белок Lamin A. Американские ученые обнаружили, что этот белок играет важную роль в старении не только у пациентов с прогерией, но и у здоровых людей, и разработал метод для устранения некоторых симптомов старения. К сожалению, этот метод можно пока использовать только для отдельных клеток, но не для всего организма.Paola Scaffidi, Tom Misteli. Lamin A—Dependent Nuclear Defects in Human Aging // Science. 2006. V. 312. P. 1059–1063. 4,4-Диметоксихалкон Были проведены опыты, согласно которым, диметоксихалкон из класса флавоноидов продлевает жизнь беспозвоночным животным и помогает мышам с ишемией сердца. Геропротектор действует с помощью аутофагии. Nature «The flavonoid 4,4′-dimethoxychalcone promotes autophagy-dependent longevity across species» https://www.nature.com/articles/s41467-019-08555-w Карнозин Карнозин может увеличить предел Хейфлика в человеческих фибробластах,McFarland, G; Holliday, R (1994). "Retardation of the Senescence of Cultured Human Diploid Fibroblasts by Carnosine". Experimental Cell Research. 212 (2): 167–75. doi:10.1006/excr.1994.1132. PMID 8187813. так же, возможно, что он уменьшает сокращение теломер.Shao, Lan; Li, Qing-Huan; Tan, Zheng (2004). "L-Carnosine reduces telomere damage and shortening rate in cultured normal fibroblasts". Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications. 324 (2): 931–6. doi:10.1016/j.bbrc.2004.09.136. PMID 15474517. Обладает геропротекторные свойствами.Boldyrev, A. A.; Stvolinsky, S. L.; Fedorova, T. N.; Suslina, Z. A. (2010). "Carnosine as a natural antioxidant and geroprotector: From molecular mechanisms to clinical trials". Rejuvenation Research. 13 (2–3): 156–8. doi:10.1089/rej.2009.0923. PMID 20017611. Мелатонин Мелатонин - это гормон, который регулирует циклы сна и бодрствования.Auld F, Maschauer EL, Morrison I, Skene DJ, Riha RL (август 2017 г.). «Доказательства эффективности мелатонина в лечении первичных нарушений сна у взрослых» (PDF). Sleep Med Rev. 34: 10–22. DOI: 10.1016 / j.smrv.2016.06.005. PMID 28648359. Обладает эффектами геропротектора.Анисимов В.Н. Попович И.Г .; Забежинский М.А. Анисимов С.В. Веснушкин Г.М. Виноградова И.А. (2006). «Мелатонин как антиоксидант, геропротектор и антиканцероген». Biochimica et Biophysica Acta. 1757 (5–6): 573–89. DOI: 10.1016 / j.bbabio.2006.03.012. PMID 16678784. Пептид дельта-сна (DSIP) Является нейропептидом, который при введении в мезодиэнцефальный желудочек кроликов-реципиентов индуцирует активность веретена и дельта- ЭЭГ и снижает двигательную активность.Monnier M, Dudler L, Gächter R, Maier PF, Tobler HJ, Schoenenberger GA (1977). «Дельта-индуцирующий сон пептид (DSIP). Сравнительные свойства исходного и синтетического нонапептида ». Experientia . 33 (4): 548-52. PMID 862769 . doi : 10.1007 / BF01922266 . Обладает геропротекторные свойствами. Bondarenko, TI (2011). "Mechanism of delta-sleep inducing peptide geroprotective activity". Adv Gerontol. 24 (1): 80–92. PMID 21809625. Примечания Категория:Технологии Категория:Бессмертие